Aquella persona especial cuando las excusas no ba
by Izumi K. Rukawa
Summary: Luego de haber sido rechazada por el conejo de la nieve, Sakura se encuentra con la persona que Yukito mas quiere: su hermano Touya. Oneshot.


**~**Aquella persona especial******~**

**~(cuando las excusas no bastan)~**

Un fanfic dedicado a los hermanos Kinomoto ^_^.

_"...¿Esa persona especial... es mi hermano?"_

La niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño recordaba lo sucedido aquella tarde. Todavía temblaba al recordar lo apenada que había estado en ese momento. 

_"Si..." reconoció Yukito, luego de que Sakura lo tomara por sorpresa con su pregunta. _

"Esa persona especial... es mi hermano." Repitió la pequeña dentro de su mente. Un gran sentimiento satisfactorio le producía el hecho de que su hermano, Touya, también sintiera un cariño muy grande por Yukito, ya que ninguno de los dos saldría herido... 

Pero... ¿¿a quién intentaba engañar??? ¿en verdad sentía solo eso??, por supuesto que era feliz por el hecho de que su hermano y Yukito hubieran encontrado a la persona que más querían en el mundo, pero el precio por esa felicidad era un amargo dolor que ella misma había reconocido horas atrás, cuando había confesado su situación enredada en lágrimas que caían sobre los hombros de un consolante Syaoran.

Syaoran... aquel consolante Syaoran. A decir verdad, en esa ocasión no podría haber pedido otra cosa más que el cálido abrazo de su amigo. Eso había sido justo lo que ella necesitaba, y el había estado allí para dárselo.

Sakura llegó a la casa. Al fin estaba allí.

"Ya llegué..." se anunció, esperando la respuesta de su padre, quien, ella suponía, estaría preparando algo para la cena.

"Hasta que apareciste, monstruo... ¿en dónde te habías metido?"

Sakura abrió sus ojos extrañada. No esperaba encontrarse con su hermano. O quizás no lo deseaba... no precisamente en ese momento.

Touya se estaba encargando de la cena, no habían rastros de su padre.

"Estuve en casa de Tomoyo" mintió ella, dibujando una muy suave sonrisa como disculpa, y dirigiéndose inmediatamente a las escaleras para huir de ahí.

"...¿No vas a preguntarme dónde está papá?"

El joven Kinomoto había perdido sus poderes, pero la intuición aun seguía muy viva dentro suyo. Podía sentir de alguna forma que el pequeño monstruo estaba actuando raro.

Sakura se detuvo en su lugar, y dirigió una sumisa mirada hacia su hermano "...Claro..." respondió, sin poder decir otra cosa.

No cabía duda, estaba rara. Ni siquiera se había quejado por haberla llamado 'monstruo' segundos atrás.

"...Tuvo trabajo extra..." fue la corta y seca respuesta de Touya, más centralizado en el comportamiento de su hermana que en lo que estaba haciendo. 

"...Ya veo." 

Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por qué, ni cuánto era el trabajo extra que estaba ocupando tanto a su padre. Solo subió las escaleras sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra y se dirigió a su cuarto.

~**_----------------------------------------------_**~

La tarde había sido soleada aquel día, pero con el paso de las horas las nubes habían inundado el cielo de Tomoeda, y un fuerte tifón azotaba ahora a la ciudad y sus alrededores, tal y como había pronosticado el servicio meteorológico.

"Entiendo... entonces no te esperaremos para la cena." contestó Touya con el teléfono al hombro, terminando de preparar el okonomiyaki. "No te preocupes. (...) De acuerdo, adiós papá."

Tan pronto como el muchacho estaba por dejar el teléfono en su lugar, este volvió a sonar, lo que hizo que el aparato regresara a su oído. 

"...Si?... Familia Kinomoto. Habla Touya."

_"(...) ...¿To-ya?"_

Aquella voz... aquella forma de pronunciar su nombre. No había lugar para las dudas, era Yukito. Touya podría reconocerlo aun estando en un estadio repleto de gente.

Sakura también lo reconoció. Estaba por hacer un llamado cuando el teléfono sonó por segunda vez, y al intentar contestar, no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación. Después de todo, era la voz de Yukito, la persona a quien le había dicho y de quien había escuchado tantas cosas importantes horas atrás.

_"Yuki... eres tú." se oyó de la voz de su hermano. _

Quizás antes no lo había notado, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación, podía darse cuenta de que el tono de su hermano se enternecía al dirigirse a Yukito. Pocas veces veía a Touya fuera de la personalidad molesta y latosa que siempre utilizaba con ella, y esta era una de aquellas contadas ocasiones.

Pensó en colgar el teléfono. No le parecía bien estar haciendo aquello. Pero había algo que la obligaba a seguir escuchando. Cuando finalmente se decidió a dejar de oir la conversación, hubo algo que llamó su atención. 

_"...¿Cómo está Sakura?" preguntó el conejo de la nieve._

_"...¿Sakura?..." respondió Touya, extrañado ante la repentina pregunta de Tsukishiro "...Ella... ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente... pero está bien. Yuki, ¿acaso tú sabes algo?"_

Luego de una pausa, Yukito respondió.

_"...No" se oyó como si una de las típicas sonrisas se dibujara en ese momento en el rostro del joven. "...sólo quería saber cómo estaba. Pero me alegro de que se encuentre bien."_

Qué alivio sentía Sakura al oir aquello... entonces sí había disimulado bien enfrente de su hermano.

_"...Y tú?... cómo estás, To-ya?" el tono serio de Yukito regresó ante aquella pregunta._

_"...Yo estoy bien, ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso."_

_"Pero...--"_

_"Yuki." interrumpió un determinante Touya, para suavizar luego el tono "...estoy bien." afirmó, con tal seguridad y dulzura en su voz, que Yukito no pudo negarse a aceptar._

_"...De acuerdo." sonrió el joven de cabellos grises._

Esta vez sí paró de oir la conversación. Sakura dejó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a recostarse en su cama. Siguió pensando en lo que había estado reflexionando antes de la llamada. 

Estaba segura de que su hermano sentía que Yukito también era la persona a quien mas quería en este mundo, y eso la reconfortaba. No habría soportado ver sufrir al alegre Yukito, y, quien sabe, quizás habría llegado a sentir celos de alguna otra persona que Touya podría haber elegido como pareja en el futuro. 

"Sin duda mi hermano y Yukito... hacen una muy buena pareja..." pensó ella en voz alta, sorprendida de oirse a sí misma decir aquellas palabras.

Excusas... ¡todas eran excusas!. Puros pretextos que utilizaba para no romper en llanto ahí mismo, porque su corazón era tan noble, que sentía culpa por la tristeza con que reaccionaba ante los sentimientos de Yukito. De todas formas ella sabía que algo mas le hacía falta para terminar de convencerse de que las cosas eran como realmente pensaba. 

Las excusas no eran suficientes...

~**_----------------------------------------------_**~

_"Esas no son excusas suficientes, To-ya ^_^..."_

"Ya te dije que lo mío no es una excusa..." repitió el moreno.

_"Ambos sabemos que sí..."_ insistió Yukito. _"...No tienes motivos para odiar a ese niño... no es una mala persona. Yo creo que el le tiene mucho cariño a la pequeña Sakura."_

"Pues mas le vale que no se tome tanta confianza ese mocoso..."

_"..........."_

Touya ya había terminado de preparar la cena, y ahora la estaba llevando a la mesa.

"(...?) ...por qué no respondes?..." preguntó.

_"...To-ya... No es justo lo que haces. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Sakura odiase a la persona que tú mas quieres...?"_

"...¡¿qué estás diciendo?!... ¿quieres decir que ese mocoso es la persona que mi hermana...--"

_"...es sólo una suposición." interrumpió Yukito, recordando los hechos sucedidos en la tarde. "...Pero nadie puede asegurar que eso quizás no se convierta en realidad algún día."_

"...así como nadie puede asegurar que sí se haga realidad." completó el hermano de Sakura. 

Yukito dio un gran suspiro. Era imposible discutir ese tema con Touya. Era muy cabezadura.

"...Por lo demás..."

_"...?"_

"...Sakura jamás odiaría a la persona que yo mas quiero. Ella no odia a esa persona..." murmuró Kinomoto, casi en modo de confesión.

_"..................................................." en ese momento, Yukito recordó las palabras de Sakura: 'Estoy segura de que tú también eres muy especial para mi hermano, Yukito.', y el corazón comenzó a latirle un poco más fuerte._

"...¿Yuki?"

_".....Eh?... S-si, disculpa To-ya... (...) Bueno, creo que ya te entretuve bastante ^_^, mejor sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. Nos vemos mañana."_

"...Está bien..."

_"Adiós..." se despidió Yukito._

'Adios', esa era la palabra a la cual tanto había temido el joven de ojos avellana antes de entregarle toda su energía a Yue. Tenía miedo de tener que pronunciar aquello para despedirse de Yukito, por eso odiaba esa palabra. 

"...Hasta mañana" fue su respuesta.

El joven de ojos de miel comprendió el mensaje, y sonrió levemente. "...Hasta mañana ^_^..." repitió.

Touya dejó el teléfono en su lugar, y se quedó parado allí. 

¿De verdad eran solo excusas?...

Si... todas sus justificaciones no eran más que motivos inventados sin razón. Pero con aquellos pretextos no alcanzaba... necesitaba algo más para terminar de aceptar o rechazar al 'mocoso'. 

Las excusas de Touya tampoco eran suficientes...

~**_----------------------------------------------_**~

_"....Yukito me respondió entonces que el amor que yo sentía hacia él, era el mismo amor que sentía por mi papá, es decir, un amor familiar..." Sakura apretó un poco más el conejo de peluche que abrazaba en esos momentos. "...Tal vez tenga razón, pero por otra parte se, que hay algo diferente en lo que siento por Yukito..."_

Touya quitó la mano del picaporte de la puerta. Estaba por ingresar para avisarle a su hermana que la cena ya estaba lista, pero al oir aquello se quedó paralizado, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escuchar en silencio la conversación de Sakura con su pequeño guardián, aunque supiera que eso no era correcto.

_"...¿Pero sabes, Kero?" la niña intentó sonreir "...también se que mi hermano quiere mucho a Yukito. El_ _es muy molesto... siempre me llama 'monstruo' y no sabe hacer otra cosa más que fastidiar..."_

Una vena se exaltó en la frente de Touya.

_"Pero... aun así lo quiero mucho." reconoció la pequeña, con su voz más sincera. Touya se paralizó. "Y creo que él se merece el mismo cariño por parte de Yukito..."_

El corazón del chico pareció quebrarse en dos. No podía creer que Sakura había tomado tan en serio a Yukito, y mucho menos que él, quien siempre la sobreprotegía para que ningún 'mocoso' se le acercase y la hiciese sufrir, era quien en realidad le estaba provocando un dolor muy grande ahora. Ver sufrir a su hermana era lo último que deseaba, y pensar que ahora el mismo le estaba causando una gran angustia...

"Sakura..." llamó Touya, abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin golpear. 

Ella se sorprendió, e intentó secarse las lágrimas lo más rápido posible.

"...La cena está lista..." 

"De... de acuerdo." respondió ella de espaldas. "Enseguida voy."

Touya observó a Kero, quien ya no tenía la necesidad de paralizarse simulando ser un verdadero muñeco ante la presencia del hermano de Sakura. 

"Ya se fue..." anunció el animalito, luego de que Touya desapareciera del lugar sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Sakura terminó de reponerse, y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa que usaría para volver a disimular enfrente de su hermano...

~**_----------------------------------------------_**~

"Esto está delicioso ^_^..." fingía la pequeña, mientras comía su cena.

Touya hizo caso omiso al comentario, ya había terminado su plato, pero se había quedado allí observando a su hermana. "...Papá regresará mas tarde. Todavía tenía algo de trabajo, y además el tráfico está muy congestionado con el tifón..."

"...Entiendo..." respondió Sakura bajando la mirada y borrando la sonrisa, se sentía algo intimidada por la mirada penetrante de su hermano. Era una situación incómoda.

Y otra vez regresaba el silencio. A la niña ya no se le ocurrían mas cosas que decir, y Touya se limitaba a reflexionar mientras la observaba callado. 

"...Monstruo..."

Sakura reaccionó.

"¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ningún mo...--" pero detuvo sus palabras, al ver la expresión tan seria en el rostro de Touya. No tenía la misma cara que ponía cada vez que bromeaba con ella. Esta vez estaba mas serio que de costumbre, y además observaba el pañuelo azul que se encontraba sobre la mesa. 

"...¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó él, con la misma seriedad que antes.

Ella observó. Era el pañuelo que Syaoran le había entregado aquella tarde para secar sus lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta, había estado con él en todo momento, desde que había llegado a su casa y subido a su habitación, hasta ahora que había bajado para cenar. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza de golpe. 

"...¿E-e-esto??..." preguntó.

"Eso." afirmó el. "No es tuyo, o si?... No parece ser un pañuelo de niña..."

"...E-esto... No..." 

"...Es de ese mocoso, cierto?. Hoy también te acompañó hasta aquí..." adivinó su hermano. De tan solo pronunciar la palabra 'mocoso' ya podía notarse en su voz un cierto desagrado.

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Sakura. 

"...El... no es un mocoso, hermano..." Ya no lo podía evitar, era obvio que aquel tema tenía que llegar en algún momento, y mas estando en la situación en que se encontraba ahora. "Su nombre es Li Syaoran."

La sangre comenzaba a calentarse más dentro de las venas de Touya. Pero debía calmarse... no se había quedado todo ese tiempo esperando a que Sakura terminara de comer para hablar de ese niño. Esperó unos minutos mas a que su hermana acabara con el último bocado, y no tardó en comenzar a hablar de lo que realmente quería.

"Déjalo ahí... yo lo sacaré luego." comentó, antes de que Sakura lograra quitar su plato de la mesa para luego refugiarse en su cuarto.

La niña se paralizó ante esas palabras. No sabía lo que vendría ahora... Solo volvió a sentarse en su lugar, dejando el plato en donde estaba.

La mirada profunda y penetrante de Touya no abandonaba el rostro de su hermana, quien luego de unos segundos más de silencio, decidió subir la vista en busca de algun comentario. Así se quedaron ambos hermanos por un buen rato, observándose mutuamente y en silencio. Era curioso como sin necesidad de palabras, los dos podían entenderse perfectamente. Sakura sabía que ya no podía ocultar mas su tristeza enfrente de Touya, y el joven podía ver toda la angustia de la niña en su frágil mirada. 

Dos palabras rompieron ese extenso silencio. Dos palabras que salieron de los labios de Touya.

"Lo siento..." dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la pequeña.

La mirada de Sakura se llenó de asombro. ¿A qué venían aquellas palabras?... ¿Acaso su hermano no estaba ahí para preguntarle por qué estaba actuando de esa forma tan extraña?? ¿¿¿O es que él estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido en la tarde??? ¿¿Cómo era posible??... ¿¿Acaso Yukito...???

"...Pero si no dejas de actuar como un monstruo, jamás le interesarás a Yuki..." siguió su hermano, recuperando un poco el tono bromista que siempre utilizaba con Sakura.

Pero el asombro no desapareció del rostro de ella, por el contrario, aumentó muchísimo mas luego de oir aquellas palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien??... ¿¿¿le estaba 'entregando' a Yukito???... ¡ella misma acababa de entregárselo a él hoy en la tarde!.

...¿¿De verdad ella y su hermano se querían tanto???... ¿¿De verdad procuraban la felicidad del otro antes que la propia??.

Sakura reconocía que aunque su hermano fuera molesto, su amor por él era muy grande, pero desconocía totalmente que por parte de Touya las cosas fueran iguales. El solo hecho de pensar que Touya la quería tan inmensamente hizo que la sangre se detuviera en el interior de sus venas. Era como una correspondencia amorosa, solo que en este caso era una correspondencia amorosa familiar, por lo que la felicidad era mucho mas grande aún.

"...Hermano..." llegó a pronunciar ella, antes de sentir que unas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. 

Touya se sorprendió. ¿Había hecho algo mal?? ¿¿Había dicho algo malo??... Quizás Sakura había pensado que todo era una broma, o que se estaba burlando de ella... ¡debía hacer algo para repararlo!

"...Si lloras tampoco te querrá." fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder, para hacerle saber que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Ella cerró sus ojos para detener las lágrimas, que se desarmaron dentro de su mirada, humedeciéndola levemente.

"Yo... lo siento..." musitó ella, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar correctamente.

Al instante se salió de su lugar y corrió para abrazar muy fuerte a Touya, quien enmudeció completamente por la acción de su pequeña hermana. 

"...Lo siento mucho!!" repetía ella, amarrándose al cuerpo de su hermano cada vez con mas fuerzas.

Pues si... sentía mucho que las excusas no hubieran sido suficientes cuando era necesario. Sentía mucho haberse sentido triste cuando Yukito le dijo que Touya era la persona mas especial para él, en lugar de haberse alegrado. Si antes sentía culpa, ahora la carga era mucho peor para la noble niña.

"...De qué estás hablando... monstruo..." las manos del joven Kinomoto temblaban cada vez más a medida que se iban acercando al cuerpo de su hermana para devolver el abrazo. "...qué es lo que sientes..." preguntaba, confundido.

"...Yo solo... ¡yo solo lo siento, hermano!!..."

Finalmente el abrazo fue correspondido. Sentir las lágrimas de su hermana tan cerca suyo y el llanto sobre su pecho era una sensación terriblemente desgarradora para Touya, y fue por eso que decidió dejar el orgullo de lado y devolver el gesto que ella había tenido con él. Así como ella 'solo lo sentía', él 'solo la abrazó', poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello.

"...Yo también lo siento..." reconoció el moreno en un suspiro que le fue muy dificultoso. "...Sakura... jamás creí que Yuki... fuera tan importante para tí..."

Ella negó con la cabeza, que se encontraba cubierta por los brazos de su hermano mayor. Luego levantó su mirada inundada de lágrimas, y habló con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

"Yukito es muy especial para mí... porque él es..." 

Una enorme seguridad sintió Sakura dentro de su corazón. Finalmente podía decir lo siguiente con la mayor de las sinceridades:

"...como un familiar para mí." finalizó ella, de una forma tan tierna y segura, que la mirada de Touya se ablandó por completo, y, aunque ninguna lágrima cayera de sus ojos, un brillo húmedo empañaba ahora sus pupilas.

Todo concluyó en un nuevo abrazo proporcionado por la niña, el cual los mantuvo unidos por un largo rato. Aquel abrazo era lo único que Touya necesitaba en ese momento, como el abrazo que Syaoran le había entregado a la pequeña Sakura en la tarde. Tal vez lo había aprendido de él... 

~**_----------------------------------------------_**~

"...¡¿Quéééé?!?! ¡¡¡Ese mocoso... se atrevió a ponerte las manos encima!?!?!?!"

Sakura estaba apunto de dormir, ya lista en su cama, mientras Touya se encontraba sentado a su lado.

"...Ya te dije que no es ningún mocoso!!" defendió Sakura, como todas aquellas veces en que su hermano la llamaba 'monstruo'. "Se llama Li Syaoran. L-I S-Y-A-O-R-A-N." repitió ella, mientras jugueteaba con el pañuelo azul. "...Y ha sido muy lindo conmigo el día de hoy ^_^"

"...¿¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??! ¡¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE TE HIZO!!!! ¡¡¡DIME!!!!!!!"

Al fin la niña había encontrado una buena forma de vengarse cuando Touya la molestara... Era increíble como la piel de su hermano se transformaba en un rojo ardiente cuando le nombraban a Syaoran. Si, reaccionaba del mismo modo que Sakura cuando era llamada 'monstruo'.

_"...Jaja no tienes que ponerte así, To-ya..." rió Yukito, luego de que el moreno Kinomoto le contara aquello. "...¿O acaso prefieres que se comporte de una forma agresiva con ella?... ¿prefieres que la trate mal?"_

"...Claro que no ¬¬... Si llegara a comportarse de esa forma con ella, no viviría para contarlo."

Ya era la medianoche. Fujitaka había llegado muy cansado del trabajo y se había recostado en su habitación. Sakura también descansaba, mientras Touya permanecía sentado en su cama, iluminado por la luz de la luna, hablando mas de una hora por teléfono con la persona más especial para él.

_"...Entonces... eso quiere decir que si no lo hace, ¿lo dejarás vivir para siempre?" preguntó sabiamente el conejo de la nieve._

Touya calló. Él mismo había quedado entre la espada y la pared. 

Dio un gran suspiro de resignación

"...Tú ganas v_v..............." aceptó, no muy entusiasmado que digamos.

_"...Lo sabía! ^_^" respondió un satisfecho Yukito. "...no tienes excusas suficientes para odiarlo. Porque en verdad aprecias a ese niño..."_

"...Oye ¬_¬U... creo que ya estás exagerando........................"

_"^_^ El siempre cuida de Sakura. Lo que sientes no es odio... sino celos..."_

"...Si, si... como digas. ¿No tienes hambre, Yuki?"

_"¿Eh?" Touya había pronunciado la palabra clave para Yukito. "...Sabes, ahora que lo dices, sí ^_^... iré a prepararme algo."_

Por supuesto, esa era la técnica que Touya siempre utilizaba para callar a Yukito cuando éste comenzaba decir demasiadas verd...... errr... tonterías juntas.

**~**FIN**~**

**Izumi*Chan**

* * *

_**--NOTAS DE LA AUTORA--**_

_¡Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por haber leído el fanfic ^_^. A decir verdad este fic surgió de la noche a la mañana y comencé escribiéndolo con una idea, y terminó siendo con otra ^^U... pero a mí siempre me suceden este tipo de cosas ¬¬, así que no me quejo._

_Quiero decir que (como muchos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta) soy una fanática A MUERTE de la pareja TouyaxYukito ^_^, pero eso no significa que SakuraxSyaoran no me gusten, por el contrario, ellos también me parecen muy tiernos^^. Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta serie (a pesar de tener millones de intentos en mi papelera de reciclaje ^_^Uuu..) y surgió después de ver el capítulo 66 cuando Sakura le confiesa sus sentimientos a Yukito (era obvio, no?^^). Quiero aprovechar este mínimo espacio para los que todavía estén leyendo (porque con mis palabras tan pesadas seguramente la mayoría ya dejó de leer ¬¬) que sean fanáticos de S+S o de cualquier otra pareja EXCEPTO de Touya+Yukito, ¡para que les den una oportunidad!, al menos que acepten su relación así como Sakura lo hizo en la serie (y no hablo de mi fanfic -_-, sino de la serie original). No vean al shounen ai (amor entre chicos) como un disparate, es algo común que en ciertas ocasiones (como esta) puede llegar a ser muy tierno ^_^. Bien, para no molestar tanto y caer de pesada mejor me detengo^^U._

_Arigatoo Gozaimasu de nuevo por leer ^_~!!!_

**Fanfic finalizado el 13 de febrero de 2002 (a las 01:24a.m. ^^Uuuu)**


End file.
